Danath Trollbane
Danath Trollbane, formerly known as Danath Dungalion is a member of the House of Trollbane, the royal family of the kingdom of Stromgarde. During the Second War, he was the captain of the Stromgarde Militia and later as tactical adviser and second-in-command to General Turalyon during the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Since the sealing of the Dark Portal, he has been the master of Honor Hold, the Expedition's headquarters in Hellfire Peninsula. With the death of Prince Galen Trollbane, the heir to the throne, Danath was considered by some to be the legitimate leader of Stromgarde, as the nephew of Thoras Trollbane, and awaited his return from Outland. Danath ultimately fulfilled this desire, and became the leader of a newly rebuilt Stromgarde during the Blood War. History Second War Danath Trollbane was a veteran mercenary captain in the Stromgarde Militia at the start of the Second War, he then became the tactical adviser to General Turalyon though out the Second War. Danath made a name for himself as a great leader at the final conflict for liberation of Khaz Modan. By the end of the war, he was considered on of Stromgarde’s most celebrated soldiers and on of the war’s most prominent veterans. His reputation as a general and fighter elevated him to the position of Overseer at the Orcish internment camps system in Azeroth, based in New Stromwind. Beyond the Dark Portal Danath Trolldane was called to reinforce Nethergarde Keep when the Iron Horde reopened the Dark Portal. Taking half of the standing forces and all of the mercenaries in Stromwind City. In Nethergarde where he was ambushed by the death knights and the new warsong clan. Knowing that the Horde was going to win the battle, the men sacrificed themselves so that Danath could warn Khadgar, the wizard in charge of Nethergarde. Danath galloped to Nethergarde where they where under siege by the Warsong Clan lead by Grommash Hellscream until they where relived by his friend and Commander, General Turalyon. Daranth would never forget the guilt for leading and then leaving his ‘boys’, as he called them, to be slaughtered. As Nerzhul took the book of Medivh, among other items, to Draenor, Danath joined the Alliance Expedition as second-in-command and the tactical adviser to General Turalyon. After taking Hellfire Citadel. Danath lead half of the forces along with Kurdran Wildhammer’s Gryphon Riders and half of Alleris’s rangers led by Talthressar after Nerzhul; while the rest went after the items. Kurdran was struck down by Nerzhul. Enraged with the loss of his friend, Danath relentlessly pursued the Horde and was determined to launch a full attack at once on Auchindoun where the Horde had taken refuge, but at the urging of Talthressar he quickly calmed down. As they waited, Talthressar and Danath encountered the arakkoa Grizzik. Learning that Kurdran was still alive, Danath quickly followed Grizzik as he led them into the tunnels of the Auchindoun. There Danath met the draenei priest Nemuraan. Convincing the draenei that they were going to rid the ancient temple of the orcs, Nemuraan aided them by calling the ancient draenei spirits and leading them into the tunnels. With the aid of his newfound allies, Danath led the Alliance against the orcs there where the humans, elves, and dwarves would fight for the first time alongside the draenei who would one day become members of the Alliance. After rescuing Kurdran, Danath comes face to face with the renowned orc chieftain Kilrogg Deadeye: who barred the way to Ner'zhul. After fighting a fierce but honorable duel, Danath slew the great orc warrior, but the delay had given Ner'zhul enough time to escape. Parting from his new friends, Danath rejoined Turalyon and laid siege to the Black Temple where Ner'zhul was opening new portals. When the planet was starting to tear itself apart, Danath and his friends defended Khadgar against overwhelming forces while the mage closed the Dark Portal to Azeroth. Then, with the rest of the expedition, he disappeared into one of the rifts Ner'zhul created to escape the dying world of Draenor. Danath Trollbane has since been immortalized in stone, along with the other leaders from the expeditionary force, in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind. The Burning Crusade Danath and his men survived the cataclysm that created Outland and now resided at Honor Hold, which has stood since before the sealing of the Portal. Honor Hold was left to its own devices in the battle against the Burning Legion and the fel orcs of Magtheridon, until Lord Kazzak reopened the Portal decades later. Danath, along with the rest of the Alliance forces, was presumed to be dead by those that remained on Azeroth. It turned out that many of them were still alive, including Danath. With General Turalyon missing, Danath took up leadership of the Sons of Lothar in Turalyon's absence. Reunited with the Alliance, from witch he welcomed the much-needed supplies and reinforcements from Stormwind and Nethergarde. Through these reinforcements, Danath learned of the fate of his beloved Stromgarde, destroyed during the events of the Third War. Once his duty in Outland was done, Danath returned to Stromgarde to restore it to its former glory. Danath was the last of the five leaders of the expedition to remain at Honor Hold. Khadgar settled in Shattrath after his journeys to other worlds. Kurdran and most of his Wildhammer brethren set up a base in Shadowmoon Valley. Danath had not heard from Turalyon or Alleria in over a decade. When the gan'arg took control of the Honor Hold Mine, he told Foreman Biggums that he would take away ale rations from him if the dwarf didn't resolve the problem. Legion Danath returned during the third invasion of the Burning Legion. While on a reconnaissance flight above the Broken Shore he was struck by Legion siege weapons, then disappeared after his gryphon fell toward the sea, telling the player that he would find an alternative way back. Danath then returned again commentating about hoe he had almost been killed by demons twice now, and they will not get a third chance. In game: When it is discovered that Alleria and Turalyon are still alive, the player in wow can see that Khadgar reunites with them on Argus, homeworld of the Burning Legion. He tells them that Kurdran and Danath both live, though he does not get to see them as much as he would like, and the three decide that when the fighting is over the Sons of Lothar will hold a reunion feast. Battle for Azeroth Wildly believed to be the true heir to the throne by the people of Stromgarde, Danath during this time returned to Stromgarde Keep to lead his people and his Kingdom. Being a military commander he lead the charge for the Alliance in the Battle for Stromgarde against the horde. He was able to restore Stromgarde keep to its former glory after conquering his Undead cousin, Galen Trollbane; his cousins betrayal of the Ebon Blade and his untimely death allowed the Alliance to reclam the ruins of Stromgarde Keep. He leads the Stromgarde military into battle, with his elite forces consisting of Veterans of Stromgarde and various members of the League of Arathor. In Game : Throughout the battle, he boasts about Stromgarde's defenses. He shows a heightened animosity towards Eitrigg, whom he repeatedly refers to as a "green skin", stating they do not belong in Stromgarde; the "rightful home of the Trollbanes" Most information is taken from the Wowpedia! ''wow.gamepedia.com 'Known Relatives''' Category:Stromic